List of Durham Huskies alumni
This is an Alumni List for the Durham Huskies Senior, Intermediate, and Junior hockey teams. The team is based out of Durham, Ontario, Canada. Please Note: This is an ongoing list and record. If a name is left off or incorrect, please go ahead and help. A *Andy Aitken *Jim Aitken *Mark Aitken *Art Aljoe *Bev Allen B *Scott Baines *John Bak (G) *Bradley Bartlett *Yves Bartram *Darrell Baumken *Andrej Blasko *Jeff Beaupre *Bob Becker *Gord Becker (G) *Joe Bell *John Bell *Travis Bennett *David Bilik *Dean Birmingham *D. Black *Greg Blais (G) *Craig Bland *Aaron Bosgra *Ben Bogden *F. Bolger *Jeff Burnell *Cliff Buschlen C *Mike Cain *Brian Caley (G) *Hugh Cassidy *Ryan Caverly *Ross Clark (G) *Bill Clement *Greg Cerra *Scott Chambers *Christian Christensen *Anthony Child *Josh Ciocco *Tim Ciocco *Andrew Clays *Travis Clock *Steve Cote *Cec Cowie *Bob Crummer D *Hiram Dean *Norman Dean *Doug Deeves *Logan Delaney *Brad Deline *Pat Devlin *Anthony Donskov *Misha Donskov *Matt Donskov *Chuck Drexler *Peter Dunbar E *Kevin Eccles *Irvie Elvidge *Denver England F *George Fairchild *Larry Farr *Dennis Farwell *Lou Fawcett *Josh Faye G *Nick Goetz *Wally Goodwin *Andy Grant, Sr. *Andy Grant, Jr. *Josh Granum *Merv Griffin *Joe Grundy H *Bill Hagen *Drew Haldane *Tim Hamel *Bryan Hannon *Scott Hastings *Bob Heatherington *Gerry Herman *Chris Hill *Will Hill *Ryan Hoover *Brent Hopkins *Keith Hopkins *Steve Howard *Kevin Hopkins *David Hopkins I *B. Irwin J *Jeep Jackson *Ken Jackson *Mike Jackson *Dan Jordan K *Orkey Kerr *Kyle Kowtaluck (G) *Harry Kress L *Paul Lahn *Brad Law *Gary Lawrence *Jack Lawrence *Al Lennox *Valentine Lidvanov *Nick Locking *Len Long *Norm Long (G) *Stan Long *Paul Love M *John MacArthur *Punk MacDonald (G) *Bill MacIntosh *Sandy Mackenzie (G) *Jonathan Marcus (G) *Dave Mancari *Brandon Marineau *Brent Marshall *Bruce Marshall *Todd Meehan *Ian McCarl *Miles McCauley *Jack McCreight *Joel McDonald *Jim McGillvray *Clarence McGirr *Hap McGirr *R. McGirr *N. McIlraith *Fred McKechnie *Curtis McLean *Jim McMullin *Ed Michanik *Devan Mighton (G) *Greg Mighton *Ed Mitchell *Greg Mizzi *Gordon Moorhead *Fanny Moses *Andy Mueller *F. Murdoch *Tyler Murray (G) *Derrick Myers (G) N *Ken Nelson *Paul Nelson *Al Nesbitt *Dean Neuman *Don Neuman *Tim Nichol (G) *Chuck Niesen *Bill Nixon *Dave Nixon *Jim Nixon, Sr. *Ken Nixon *Mike Nixon O *John O'Flaherty P *Mayo Paquette *Ken Parker *Tim Peart *Steve Perkovic *Andy Peters *Kyle Phillips Q R *Chris Rabishaw *Dale Rahn *A.J. Ratcliffe *Wayne Rawn *Joe Raybould *Gordon Reanie *Brad Rebic *Ralph Reeves (G) *Glen Reid *Will Reynolds *Corey Roberts (G) *Jim Roberts *Dave Robertson *Brian Roche *Mike Ross *Cal Russell *Jesse Rycroft S *Dave Schafer *Larry Schafer *Andy Schenk *Duke Schutz *Jack Schutz (G) *Ben Sen *Kevin Shanahan *John Sheddon *Jack Snell *Gary Sontag *Gary Sproule *Carl Stanley *Murray Stephens *Jim Stewart *Bob Stoutenburg *Jerry Strong *Josh Sturrock (G) *Terry Symons *Dean Symons T *Mel Thompson (G) *Len Trushinski *E. Tucker *Norman Tucker UV *Garry Vaughn *Don Vipond *William Vollett WXYZ *Terry Whiteside *Ron Webster *K. Wilson *E. Wood *Doug Zetter *George Zuk Coaches *Jon Antonopolis *Dr. Royden Burnett *Irvie Elvidge *Andy Grant, Sr. *Jim Nixon, Sr. *James Petrie *Brian Warrilow *Mike Murrell Category:Ontario Hockey Association